The terror that lives in Egypt
by CrazedYugifan101
Summary: A vacation that's actually a trap. Three people whose lives are going to change for the worst. . A past that was lost, will be found. An evil force that should've remained buried forever, will be unleashed. Par: Teana xYamiYugi
1. The Arrival

**_The terror that lives in Egypt_**

Crazy Yugi Fan 101-This is from Teana's pov.

Yami, and Kaiba are in this as well.

Yami- At least I'll be able keep Teana safe.

Kaiba-Well that won't stop me ha! ha!hhhhhaaaaaaaa!.

Crazy Yugi Fan 101(pulls out mallot and hits kaiba on

head)- Now Yami do the disclaimer.

Yami-No I don't want to!

Mean while Kaiba dissolves away, after being hit

by the mallot you would, too.

Crazy Yugi Fan 101- DO IT NNOOOWWWW!

Yami-O.K. O.K.

( )Thought

(Disclaimer: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any of the characters)

_**Chapter One**_

**_The arrival_**

**__**

Today started out like any other. As I stared out the window,

Nana my nanny brought the mail to me. (Lets see bills, junkmail, what's

this? Hhmm...It's a letter, and its got a ticket inside, and an invitation to Egypt.)

Suddenly, Nana called out, "_Miss your friends are here_." "O.k. I'm coming." (Wait until I show Yami what I got in the mail. I hope he'll be happy) I hurried on down to meet them. When I got there I found out that Yami wasn't the only one there, Kaiba was there and he was arguing with Yami as usual.

"Kaiba why do you always show up whenever I come to see Teana? Hhmm?"

"Well You're not the only one that has a crush on her you know." " Yeah well you're not married to her like I am, Kaiba!" I knew it was time speak up before Yami sent Kaiba to the Shadow Realm. "Excuse me but what's going on here." "Uh...um...Nothing .Right Kaiba?" Yeah. Yeah nothing. Nothing at all"

"It don't look like nothing." The two of them were blushing. Well told them what I got in the mail that morning. "I got three tickets in the mail this morning." "To where, might I ask?" "Well its to Egypt, home of the ancient Pharoahs." "Does it say how long you get to stay there?" "Well Kaiba, let me look. It says here that its a 2 night, 3 day stay there, but it doesn't say what the name of the hotel is." " That is strange. "

"Well do guys want to go or no? Yay or Nay?" "I'll go with you.So that I can protect you." Kaiba then chimed in, "I'll go, too. Just in case you both need money." "Kaiba you should remember that I'm rich. Well...oh I just now noticed that it says here that the plane leaves tomorrow at 7:00A.M. Well I think you guys should stay the night but in separate rooms. This way we'll be on time. What do you all say?" They ageed. "Sure. Sounds like a good plan. Do you agree Kaiba." "Yes I agree." So they hurried to go get their stuff packed. They got back just as I finished packing. I lead them to their rooms. " We'll get up at 5:30A.M., so that we'll have an hour and a half to get ready and to leave. Sound good?"

"Sounds good to me." Yami gave me kiss so as to reasure me. Kaiba hrumped. After dinner we all went to bed so we could get up in the morning, just in case I'll set my clock for 5:15A.M. just to be safe. The next morning I woke Yami fifteen minutes after I got up, and then I woke Kaiba up. Kaiba was a pain in the ass to get up. "Get up now damnit or you'll be left behind." That seemed to wake him up but I didn't stay to find out. We ate and then left for the airport. We got there with ten minutes to spare. Kaiba was cranky. He kept cussing me out. "Damn bitch. Damn slut.Fucking bitch." Yami punched Kaiba and knocked his ass O-U-T, OUT!

The plane left the airport at precisely 7:00A.M on the dot. During the flight Yami kept bugging the fucking hell out of me. He kept asking what **birds** are( middle finger sticking in the air)and what things we were going to see. I told him to just relax you'll find out soon enough.

Well aftertwo hours of flying we were finally in Egypt.What mysteries await us? We'd soon find out.

The-End of Chpt One

CrazyYugiFan101-We'll continue this story if I get 5 good reviews,

not bad ones or no story!

Yami-Ewww! What the hell am I standing in?

CrazyYugiFan101-You're standing in Kaiba.

Yami-What! You mad bitch!

CrazyYugiFan101-Do you want me to turn you

into mush? Hhmm!

Door opens and Yugi walks in.

Yugi-Hey Yami what's uuupppp?

Yami-Saved by the Yugi.

CrazyYugiFan101-Well I hope you give me good reviews.

Excuse me now while I teach Yami not to disobey me, and Yugi as well. (Chases both of them with her mallot)

Yugi/Yami-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! OOOOOHHHHHSSSHHHHHIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT!


	2. The Discovery

_**The Terror that lives in Egypt**_

Crazy YugiFan101- Sorry it took me awhile to get this story

up but I had a few thing to do first.

Yami- I will never disobey you for as long as I live.

Yugi(strapped to a chair)- Please let me go. Please! I love you!

CrazyYugiFan101- Say it loud! Say it proud!

( Grins evilly,while holding her mallot)

Yugi-I Love YOOOUU!

CrazyYugiFan101- Yami do the disclaimer NOW!

Yami- Yes, ma'am.

(Disclaimer-Doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the other characters.)

**Chapter Two**

_**The Discovery**_

Well, we finally arrived in Egypt. Kaiba was cussing Yami out

this time. Yami didn't even notice, but I did. Yami reached over

and held my hand.I blushed. Kaiba flicked Yami off behind his back.

How Yami knew, I'll never know.Yami turned around and "POW,

BLAM,WAP!". Kaiba was on the ground before you could blink.

While Yami stood over Kaiba, I looked round the airport.

The place was deserted."Hey. uh... Hey, guys."Yami stopped yelling at Kaiba,

Kaiba on the other hand was unconcious."Yes, Teana. What is it?" He

glanced at Kaiba to see if he was awake. He wasn't. " Well this place

is empty. There isn't anybody around . Isn't that strange?"

He thought for a moment before responding. "Yes this

strange. there should be people getting on other flights." " This is

strange. Really it is. What should we do? There won't be any flights

for us for three days." "Well then we'll just find a place to stay until then.What do you think?" " I think that's a good idea.Let's go." Yami picked

up Kaiba and we headed outside. When we got outside it was dark, even

if it was still daytime. " This is so weird." "I'll say", Yami said as he shivered.

The wind blew cold, and it was supposed to be hot becuase it was the desert.

Suddenly I heard a voice in the wind. _"W..W.Welcome to your doom!_

_HAA! HHAA! HHHHAAAA!" _We were surrounded. "Yami What'll

we do?" Yami didn't answer. I looked around Yami was gone. I was alone.

I was surrounded by ZOMBIES! I screamed "AAAHHHH!"

I suddenly heard Yami shout my name.

"Teana where are you?" I responed fast because the zombies were getting closer.

"Yami I'm over here! Hurry There are zombies!" He shouted back.

"Don't worry I'm coming!... Mindcrush!" He mindcrushed the

zombies that surrounded me. He grabbed my arm, and we ran. " Yami I think I know where we'll be safe." I pulled out my cellphone and called my friend and

Marik's wife Maria. "Hello?" "Maria it's me Teana."

" Oh, hey Teana how's it going?"

(How's it going! I'm being hunted by zombies and she asks how it's going.

Unbelieveable.)"I'm fine but could Yami, Kaiba, andI stay at your place?"

"Uh..Sure but it'll be you guys,me and the baby." "Why?" "Well Marik, Odion,and

Ishizu have gone to fight the zombies. I'm here by myself. It's kind of lonely."

Well she agreed to let us stay for three days. I told Yami what Maria said.

"Well, then we have no oither choice, but we're still going to sight see?" "Maybe

We will. Maybe we won't. It all depends." We hurried to Marik's house.

It was in the desert, underground.We knocked and Maria answered.

She let us in. Kaiba regain conciousness by this time. I told him how zombies attacked us. As always he didn't believe us. " Zombies aren't real. This is bullshit!"

We gave up, well except Yami of course.

During the night there was a loud banging, and it wasn't human.

I had went looking before the banging had started in the secret chambers.

To find some clue to these zombie attacks.What I found would chill any one to the bone! Seriously, I mean it.

End Chpt2

CrazedYugiFan101- Well I hope you liked this chapter.

I'll probably put another chapter up if I get a few more good reviews.

Yami- She'll be nice to us if you send good reviews.--

Yugi(still tied to the chair)- She might even be nice enough to

untie me.--

CrazedYugiFan101-Not on your life.\/

Yugi(swallows hard)- Well send good reviews or

she'll probably hurt me./\

Yami- He'll probably be tormented for what he said.--

Yugi ( hit on head and gets knocked out.)-xx


	3. The disappearance

**The Terror that lives in Egypt**

CrazyYugiFan101- Hello. It's good to see you . Well

Yami was just telling me that true love conquers all. Is that true Yami?

Yami- Yes it is true that true love conquers all.

Yugi(pouting) Why am I not in your story? Humph, it's not fair.It's not! It's not!

CrazyYugiFan101-Don't worry. You'll be in it from now on.

Now just let me get rid of Kaiba. O.K.?

Yugi- O.k. But don't people still think Teana is Te'a?

CrazyYugiFan101- You little... You just changed the subject.

Yugi(Smiles evilly)- I'm bad! I'm sooo bad! Hee! Hee!

CrazyYugiFan101-Well Teana looks like Te'a but Teana is in my mind, as Yami's queen.She likes both you, and Yami. This has become a love triangle.

This is going to be fun! Yami do the disclaimer! Please!

Yami- O.K.

(Disclaimer: Doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters

except, Teana, and Maria)

**Chapter 3**

**The Disappearance**

I couldn't believe what I'd found this information could save us all

from the zombies. I had to tell the others, but how could I when I'd some

how I gotten myself lost. I had to get back to the others. But how?

Of course! Go back the way I'd come. Which way was that?

Meanwhile what had been going after I'd left, they'd been attacked by

zombies. Yami had awoken with a start after a loud BANG! sounded through the

hall. Maria went to grab her son Mark who was asleep in his crib, and

ran to find a place to hide him. She transformed into "Sailor Wind", in order to help Yami fight off the zombies. "There's too many of them! We can't fight them all!"

Well Kaiba was captured by the zombies. "Help! I don't want to be eaten by them!

AAAHHH!" One of the zombies stepped, well sort of stepped, toward Kaiba.

The zombie bit into Kaiba's head. Kaiba was dead before Yami or Sailor Wind could save him. "That was a horrible way to die. Good-bye Kaiba." Yami wiped a tear from his eye. Sailor Wind called for help. Yami and Sailor Wind pushed backed the zombies outside and managed to lock the door. They were safe for the time being.

Well I managed to find a locked door. I knocked to see if anyone was inside.

I heard a voice call out. "Are you all right in there? What's your name?" The

voice answered. "I'm alright. My name is Yugi." I thought a moment.I knew I had to continue to question this person before opening the door. I took a breath and asked"Last name please."

The voice responded. "My last name is Motou. Yugi Motou."

I thought again. I kicked the door in. A little light shone in. The light reflected a little off his hair. I saw blond bangs, magenta edges, and black for the rest of the hair. "Yugi it really is you!" He just looked at me as if he didn't recognize me. Suddenly realization hit him. "Oh it is you Teana. I couldn't recognize you in the dim light." Suddenly the ground shutered and gave way. The torch went out.

We couldn't stop ourselves from falling. We held onto each other as we fell

Where we'd land we didn't know but we knew for sure wouldn't be a soft landing

We both blacked out. For this was the last thing we saw.

CrazyYugiFan101- Well I don't even know where they'll land.

Yami- Good riddence to Kaiba.

Yugi-Well it's a start for me being in this story.

CrazyYugiFan101-Well keep on reviewing so that I'll keep on writing.

Yami-This way we'll find out what the info. was.

Yugi-Good reviews. Nice reviews. No flames.

CrazyYugiFan101- Good little Yugi. Now get me a cup of

hot chocolate. Please?

Yugi- Sure.

Yami- Well looks likes he's become her little pet.

Both(Shout)- Shut up Yami!

Yami(muttering)- Shit now I'm being yelled at. Damnit this is not my day.

Yugi-You are such a pain in the ass yami!

CrazyYugiFan101- That's for sure!

Yami(muttering again)- Damnit!


	4. The Rescue Part I

**The terrorthat lives inEgypt**

CrazedYugiFan101-Welcome back. I hope you've enjoyed the

story thus far? It'll get better.

Yugi-Yay! At least I get to be in your story from now on.

Yami(sarcastically)-Joy.

Yugi-Hey don't be such a doctor kill joy!

CrazedYugiFan101-Will you two knock it off before I knock you both out!

Both-Yes ma'am!

CrazedYugiFan101-O.K. Now Yami will you do the disclaimer?

Yami-Very well. (muttering) Little bitch!

CrazedYugiFan101-I heard that!(Hits Yami on head with mallot and Yami is laid

outunconscious on the floor)

Yugi you get to do the disclaimer.

Yugi- Okey dokey!

(Disclaimer: Does not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the

characters, except Teana, Maria, and Mark)

Chapter 4 **The Rescue**

**Part I**

Yami walked around the room that he and Maria were hiding in. Yami Suddenly realized that Teana was missing. "Were is Teana at? Maria do you know?" She turned to look at him while holding her son Mark. "No I don't know where she is. I thought she was with us the whole time." Yami started to get worried. " Oh, by the way someone you know is here."

"Who is it?" Maria just smiled. "You'll know him when you see him. He does look like you after all." When she said that he realized it was Yugi that she was talking about. "Where is he?" She pointed down the hall. "He's some where in there. You'll have to find him on your own. When you find him, you'll probably find Teana." "When I find Yugi he'll be in big time trouble." "Don't forget about the zombies."

He started walking down the hall. (Well I didn't get to tell him that the zombies have a base under ground. Oh well. He'll find out soon enough) Maria thought. Yami continued to walk down the hall. It was pitch black in the hall. He shivered at the thought of something happening to Teana and Yugi. Yami loved Teana, and Yugi was his abiou.

Meanwhile Yugi and I were in the zombies base. We hadn't meant to fall into their so called home. Yugi and I weren't tied up. There were zombies all around us. Some were missing eyes, others had eyes hanging by the nerves in their heads. Their skin was green and rotting, and it was falling off. Their base was full with a broken hole in the wall. There was some sort of altar in the center of this gruesome place.

"Yugi. Yugi are you alright?" He moved his arms and legs a little, for we weren't bound, we were just extra guarded. " Yeah I'm alright. How about you?" "I'm fine." Yugi shivered with fear."What're we going to do Teana?" "I don't know. really I don't know. Yami might come to save us." Yugi started shaking worst by the moment. "Are you sure you're alright?" "Yes, that is until Yami pounds me." I thought a moment. "I know something that may comfort you." "So what is it?"

"It said on the wall that only the pharoah can defeat them." Yugi scowled. "And that supposed to help comfort me. Just perfect. I know that I'm going to die." "Please quit whining it's getting on my nerves. Yami will come."(The love of the pharoah for his Queen will be strong. He will rescue her) Yugi fell into a restless asleep but it wouldn't be for long. They were planning on eating us. I hope Yami gets here soon or I might not be here when he does.

Meanwhile, Yami had pulled out his little flashlight so that he could see his way down the long hall like tunnel. He reached the room where Yugi and I had fallen through the floor. "I smell Teana's purfume. She must've fallen through this hole with Yugi. If I ever find him, I'll forgive him for what he's done." He continued to look at the hole and he jumped. Would he make it or will Yugi and me become food for the zombies? I hope Yami comes soon.

CrazedyugiFan101- I don't even know if Yami will get to them in time.

Yami-...

Yugi-I don't want to die! please don't let me die!

CrazedYugiFan101-Calm down Yugi. It's alright. Nothing is going to get you.

Yugi-There isn't any way that Yami Will get to us in time.

Yami- Don't worry your spiked head. I'll get to you in time. Trust me.

CrazedYugiFan101- Good-bye til next time.

Yugi-Keep reviewing, and no flames. She hates flames.

Yami- Later.


	5. The Rescue Part II

**The terror that lives in Egypt**

CrazedYugiFan101-"Well looks like we have a

visitor. Please do come in."

InuYasha- "Hmmm."

Yugi-"Hello. Who might you be and what are you? Are you a

dog that got turned into a human but with dog ears? ...?"

Yami-"Yeah, like who or whatthe hell are you?"

InuYasha-"..."

CrazedYugiFan101-"Oh this is InuYasha,he's a half-demon.

InuYasha meet Yugi and Yami."

Yugi-"Don't getting any ideas of taking our girlfriend demon boy."

Yami-"Yeah or we'll have to mess you up."

InuYasha-"You mean that very pretty girl over there, who's the author?"

Both-"YES!"

InuYasha-"Too bad. She's head over hells in love with me. She's the

one who invited me over in the first place."

Both-"WHAT!"

CrazedYugiFan101-"I needed some ideas so I invited him

over to watch me finish the story today.(Both faint.)

Hey, InuYasha why don't you do the disclaimer. Since you're our guest.

InuYasha-"O.K."

(Disclaimer:Doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or me, InuYasha, but

she does own Teana, Maria, Maria's son,and the zombies.)

Chapter5 The Rescue PartII

Yami looked around the room he'd landed in. It was extremely dark in that room. As he left the room he heard sounds coming from way, way down the hall. It sounded almost like chanting. He headed in the direction from where the sounds were coming from. He walked slowly in that direction.

As he got closer to the end of the hall the sounds stopped. He reached the end of the hall and he looked in. There were thousands and thousands of zombies every where. They were all dressed in what looked like ancient Egyptian garb. He spotted me and Yugi. I winked at him to show that I was o.k..

I knew he was the only one that could stop these zombies. They would only listen to the pharoah. Yami was the pharoah from the legend. Now if only Yami could get their attention. The zombies were having some kind of ceremony. I noticed Yami moved toward the center of the room.Suddenly a few of the zombies spotted Yami. They let out a screech. But none of them moved. No not one moved.

Yami now stood in the center of the room. He raised his arms and said "Return to the eternal sleep, for I Pharoah Atem Command You!" The zombies left the room and went back to their tombs. Yami hurried over to us. He untied us and said "Teana I was so worried about you." "I'm alright.There's nothing to worry about now." Yami then glanced over at Yugi and said "So why are you here? Tell me right now!" "I had come to visit with friends is that so wrong? I mean really.

Yami just shrugged. We left that room and found a way that lead up to one of the upper halls. Maria smiled when we got back. Maria lead Yami and me to a little room so we could rest. She took care of Yugi. Once we were alone Yami pulled me into an embrace. "You know I was really worried. Don't you?" "Yes, and I'm sorry to have worried you. It's all over now."

He smiled and then kissed me. He pulled my shirt off and undid my bra. I removed his shirt, and undid his pants. He then pulled down my pants and under pants. I helped remove his pants and underpants. He held me close. He moved his hands all over my body. I did the same to him.

He explored regions never seen out in the open before.He kissed me with such surprising passion. He laid me on the bed and placed his hands upon my breasts. He then rubbed them until they a little sore.He sucked on my breasts which made me moan with pleasure. I then wrapped my legs around him. He kissed my belly. He inserted himself into me. He started slowly,and got faster.

As he reached his climax he moaned with desire,and which caused me to moan when he hit a pleasurable spot. Once he was at his climax He held me close and ejaculated into me we both moaned and then we relaxed for it was now over. "That was good",he said breathlessly. "Yes. It was good", I replied. Our adventure had ended with a very happy ending. Farewell and good-night.

_**The-End **_

CrazedYugiFan101- "I hope you liked it. I kmow someone did."

Yami- (fainted sighing)

Yugi- "That was sooo beautiful"...Sob

InuYasha-That was a good ending to your story.

Here let me give you a kiss.(French kisses the author)

CrazedYugiFan101- "Hee. Hee. I've never been kissed

before like that in my life.Hee.Hee."Blush

InuYasha-Something tells me you've never been kissed before now.

CrazedYugiFan101- You've got that right cutie. Hee.Hee.

Both-(Angry)"That's it! Now You've gone too far!"

CrazedYugiFan101-"Bye. Bye InuYasha. Hee.Hee."

InuYasha-"Bye. Bye.Sweet thang"

Both- "Yeah you had better leave."

CrazedYugiFan101-(Author faints)

Both-"WHAT THE HELL! NO FAIR!"

_**The-End**_


End file.
